


Meeting the Mother

by DivergentLunarShadowhunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 12, Canon Compliant, Episode: s12e01, Episode: s12e01 Keep Calm and Carry On, First Kiss, Fix-It, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Longer than expected, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary Ships It, Mary Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, No Smut, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam is a Little Shit, Season/Series 12, Season/Series 12 Spoilers, but also happy for dean, mary is a gossip, no but mary SERIOUSLY ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentLunarShadowhunter/pseuds/DivergentLunarShadowhunter
Summary: Well, this was supposed to be a short fix-it fic for 12x01 because I stg I thought Dean and Cas were going to kiss in front of Mary (looking at Mary’s face, I’m pretty sure she expected it too). But then I kept writing. And then I somehow ended up with three scenes instead of one and 8 pages instead of, like, 2. Whoops.Anyways, this is basically my headcanon for Destiel becoming canon in Season 12. Enjoy!*Edit 1/8* GUYSSS you literally made this my most popular story EVER, whaaatt?? Thank you all so so much for all the comments and kudos, you seriously make my day so much better <3





	1. Cas, Meet Mary

“Hands in the air, get on your knees!”

 

Dean heard the yell before he’d even reached the room, but he knew it would come. Something told him that the bunker was too quiet, that someone or some _thing_ had to be there. A spike of fear ran through him as he heard his mother from down the hall.

 

_Oh, shit._

 

Dean broke into a run, entering the room only to see Mary holding somebody at gunpoint. Not just anybody, but Cas.

 

“Hands, _now_.” Dean didn’t hesitate.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, woah!” He reached his mother, pushing the gun down away from the confused angel. “It’s okay. He’s a friend.” A glance at Cas reminded him that Castiel had thought he was dead- no wonder he looked so relieved. He took a step towards him, unsure of Cas’s reaction. He was moving towards Dean, too, an undistinguishable mix of emotions on his face.

 

“You’re alive? What about the bomb and the Darkness? What happened?” Cas was closing in on Dean, wanting answers and, Dean thought, something else too.

 

As Cas stepped into his space, Dean raised his arms a little, expecting a hug from the angel. But then Cas’s arms not only wrapped around Dean’s midsection, but moved up to brace Dean’s head against Cas’s hands so he couldn’t move away if he tried (or wanted to) and although Dean’s emotions were spinning out of control and he had no idea what was happening, he caught on.

 

He let Cas pull him forward, wrapping his own arms around Cas’s torso, and then maybe Cas leaned towards him, or maybe it was the other way around- neither of them could tell, and at the moment they didn’t care, either.

 

And then they were kissing and Dean’s brain short-circuited. He’d had a single moment to react, to push away before Cas’s lips touched his, but he was so shocked he’d just let Cas do it, and as soon as he felt Cas’s mouth on his he was done for.

 

Cas held onto Dean until the human melted into his touch, not waiting for a response or any sort of rejection. Dean had never felt anything more perfect in his entire life, and he wondered why the hell he’d been too afraid to do it before.

 

Cas’s lips were soft against his, and it felt like time had stopped. He’d imagined it happening so many times, so many different ways…but he never thought it would happen like this, in the bunker, after so many years of dancing around each other and now they were _here_ and Cas had been the one to take the first step which meant _Cas liked him too_ and Cas’s arms were around him and they were pressed up together in the middle of the library with-

 

_Oh my god._

 

Dean pulled away, face flushed, and pushed Cas’s arms off of him. His heart clenched at the hurt look on Cas’s face, hurriedly trying to explain.

 

“Cas,” he started, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck and glancing at Mary, who was looking back and forth between Dean and Cas with a look of such astonishment that Dean might’ve laughed if it weren’t for the serious situation. _How the hell am I supposed to explain this?_

 

“Are you a hunter?” Both of them turned to look at Mary, who was now looking more curious than anything. She could probably tell that Cas wasn’t just a normal human, Dean thought.

 

“No, I’m a-”

 

“He’s an angel,” Dean interrupted, sending a proud and apologetic look in Cas’s direction and nearly smiling at the look of wonder on his mother’s face.

 

“Come again?”

 

“An angel, with a capital ‘A’. You know, wings, harp-”

 

“No, I don't have a harp.” It was Cas’s turn to interrupt, and Dean winced at the sharp tone of his voice. He took a breath.

 

“This is Castiel.” _This is the angel who just kissed me for the first time. This is the angel I’m kinda sorta really in love with. Welcome to the future, mom._ His throat constricted as he thought about how she would react. The last time she was on Earth, she probably didn’t even _know_ what bisexuality was, not to mention all the other ones added to the list in the past few decades. _What if she didn’t accept it? I mean, her son..._

 

He turned back to Cas, hoping with all his heart that he could make things right. “This is, uh...this is Mary. _Winchester_.”

 

_And you just kissed me right in front of her._

 

The pain in Cas’s eyes slowly turned to confusion, then understanding, then back to puzzlement and relief.

 

“Your...mother.” Now Dean could see the redness start to appear on Cas’s own face as he realized what he’d just done. He opened his mouth as if to apologize, but Dean sent him a look and silenced him.

 

“Yeah.” He sighed, looking between his mother (who just looked amused at this point) and his best friend, if that’s what Cas still was. “I'll tell you everything.” He frowned. “Where’s Sam?”

 

“He’s not here.” Cas’s face fell as he spoke, explaining what had happened at the bunker. Dean listened to him, ignoring his mother and mentally swearing to catch her up on everything the angel was talking about afterwards. After checking the traffic cams, the three of them piled into the Impala and went to find Sam.

 

* * *

 

As expected, the car ride was, well...awkward, to say the least. The whole episode with Mary and Baby didn’t help, and now Dean would never be able to get the idea out of his head that his mom and John had... _nope, not even going to think about it._

 

He had to admit it was a little fitting... _I mean, me and Sam both have before, you gotta admit it’s the right car for it..._ he tried not to remember the time he’d dreamed about his night with Anna in the backseat, where he’d unexpectedly ended up imagining a different angel underneath him. _Stop it_ . He shifted nervously against his seat. _Your mom is literally sitting right next to you and you’re thinking about banging Cas in the backseat!_

 

“So have you two been together for a while?” Dean started as his mother spoke up, still staring out at the trees passing by the car. He glanced up at the mirror above him, meeting Cas’s wide eyes.

 

“Uh, no, actually, we…” he trailed off, cleared his throat, glanced at Cas again helplessly. How could he possibly explain what they were? He hadn’t even _known_ Cas liked him back to that extent until he’d freaking kissed him. Mary turned to face him as Cas spoke up.

 

“I...we hadn’t exactly...done that before.” He kept his gaze away from both occupants of the front seat, choosing to stare out into the distance in front of the Impala. Mary’s mouth opened in surprise.

 

“ _Oh_.” She sat for a moment, regarding Cas. “That makes more sense.” She nodded as if satisfied, and turned back around. “How long have you guys known each other, then?”

 

“Uh…” Dean was still trying to judge his mother’s reaction to the whole situation. “We met years ago. Must’ve been…” He mentally counted back the years. “Eight. Yeah, almost exactly eight years ago, actually.”

 

Mary stared at Dean as if he’d just told her Lucifer was just misunderstood. Dean’s eyes darted over to her and then went back to the road in front of him.

 

“What?” His mother snorted, shaking her head disbelievingly.

 

“What do you mean, ‘what’? You’ve known the guy- or angel, whatever- for _eight years_ and you just kissed for the first time _today_ ? I might’ve been gone for a few decades but I don’t think that’s how these things work!” She looked back at Cas, then back at Dean with new fire in her eyes. “And _you_! What was that about him thinking you were dead?”

 

Dean cleared his throat nervously, foot pressing down harder on the accelerator.

 

“Uh, well, you see, that whole thing with the Darkness- God’s sister, I mean…there was kind of a- a bomb, I guess? But that bomb was me, because a reaper gave me a ton of souls and made it into something that could theoretically destroy Amara- that’s her name, by the way- and it was supposed to kill me, but then she changed her mind about being evil and her and Chuck- God, I mean- they just kind of decided to screw off to who-knows-where and I didn’t have to use the bomb. Then Amara said something about giving me something back, and then...then I found you, mom.”

 

There was silence in the car, and Dean didn’t have to look to know that Mary and Cas were both staring at him, speechless. “Yeah, I know,” he waved his arm in a nonchalant gesture. “Take a minute, or whatever.”

 

Just as he was wondering who would break the silence first, they both exploded at the same time.

 

“Why didn’t you call me, or Sam…!” Cas was saying, while his mother went on about leaving the ones you love to die and _wait what mom??_

 

“Mom, I- I don’t-” He stared at her, mouth open, until he realized Cas was staring at him with his _really, Dean?_ expression. He sunk into the seat, feeling an unwanted blush creep up the back of his neck and ears as he finally stopped denying it. “Okay, fine. I guess I…” He rubbed a hand across his eyes, because it was easier than looking at Cas or his mom. A thrill of fear and anticipation and relief flooded through him. _Oh my god I love him._

 

“What was that?” Mary’s eyes sparked with mirth as she nudged Dean. “I couldn’t hear you.” _Oh, for the love of…_

 

“Cas…” He met the angel’s eyes in the rearview mirror, and Cas smiled softly.

 

“It’s alright, Dean. I know.” They held eye contact for another moment before Mary snapped her fingers in front of his face and told him to focus on the road instead of his extremely attractive boyfriend.

 

Dean had never felt more embarrassed in his life, but as his face burned, one side of his mouth lifted up in a small, secret smile.

 

_I love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will probably be up tomorrow around the same time! I'd originally planned for this to be one chapter, but I think I might as well just break it up into 2 even though I've already written it. The next chapter is probably my favorite because it has Sam and Mary in it and IMO it's a bit funnier and more lighthearted and I don't usually get the chance to write or read lighthearted things in this fandom so that was definitely nice to do!


	2. Literally Everyone Ships It (Or, the fluffy epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy epilogue where Mary can't keep Dean & Cas a secret and Sam reacts. Don't even tell me it's OOC because bitch it might be, but at this point it's a happy fluffy Destiel fic and that's all I care about right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I said I'd post it tonight but I'm probably going to forget and you guys left such nice comments that I decided to give it to you guys now :) it's more of a stretch from canon than the last chapter but I pictured it as the scene in either 12x01 or 12x02 when Mary, Sam, and Dean are sitting and talking in the map room of the bunker :)

“And then he just kissed him! Right in front of me!” Sam looked at Dean, trying to hold in a laugh and failing miserably.

 

“Really, Dean?”

 

“Shut _up_ , both of you.” Dean sulked into his pie. “And he started it, not me.” Sam rolled his eyes.

  
“I don’t care who started it, Dean. I mean, of course I knew about you two already but I didn’t think- in front of Mom!” He gave up trying to keep his calm and burst into a very un-Sam-like laugh. Mary raised an eyebrow and Dean just stared. _What do you mean, you_ **_knew_ ** _?_

  
“Oh really? So you knew before Dean even did? I don’t even want to imagine what it must’ve been like for you all those years in the middle of them.”

 

One part of Dean wished Cas was there so he wouldn’t be the only target, but the other half was glad he wasn’t being forced to endure the same torture.

 

“No, you _really_ don’t. You have no idea- the _stares_ , for one thing...”

 

“Sammy, you’d better shut the hell up before I do something I might- scratch that, probably _won’t_ \- regret.” Dean was finished with his angrily-eaten piece of pie, and that only made him angrier, because he’d barely even tasted it and that had been a waste of pie. Sam only smirked again before turning to Mary and saying what both Winchesters had been thinking the whole day.

 

“So, does that mean you’re, like, okay with Dean and Cas being together? I mean, the last time you were on Earth being bisexual wasn’t really...accepted.” Mary’s face softened as she looked over at Dean.

  
“Is _that_ why you were so nervous about it?” Dean’s silence and stoic stare at the empty plate was all his mother needed to confirm. “Dean, the life of a hunter...you know it’s not easy. People get hurt; die, even. People you love. If what you said earlier is true, then you’ve seen what I went through with John.”

 

Dean had almost forgotten that he’d told Mary about going back in time to try and stop Azazel from killing her, and the mess it had created instead. He nodded solemnly, raising his eyes to meet his mom’s.

 

“Well then, you know what it’s like trying to find happiness in this kind of world. Trying to settle down with someone who wasn’t a hunter...well, you know how that ended.” Sam and Dean shared a secret glance across the table and Dean almost- _almost_ \- smirked a little, despite still being annoyed with his stupid little brother. Mary probably didn’t need to know that her relationship had _definitely_ not been with someone whose family wasn’t involved with hunting.

 

“So if you’ve found someone...someone who can protect you, who knows you’ll always have their back…” she continued, eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled softly at Dean. “Then I don’t care if that person is a guy or a girl or not even a person at all. It _is_ the future after all, and you can’t think that I didn’t know _anybody_ who wasn’t straight when I was alive before. I’m a _hunter_ , Dean. Compared to all the things we’ve seen, a gay angel dating a bisexual hunter might be weird, but there’s always something weirder.” Despite himself, Dean found himself smiling. _Well, apparently I’m dating him now._ “If it’s normal today, then it’s just something else I’ll have to get used to.” She shrugged. “As long as it’s an angel and not a demon- now _that_ would be awkward.”

 

It was Sam’s turn to sink into his chair as Dean laughed and laughed until tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Looking from Sam’s mortified face to Mary’s _oh my god you did_ ** _not_** expression only made it worse.

 

“Sam?” Mary stared at her younger son, worry evident in her bright eyes. Sam groaned and covered his face with his hands.

 

“It’s a long story, okay?” Dean tried to control his breathing, and when he could open his mouth without bursting into laughter again, he turned to his mom.

 

“Oh, you have no _idea_! I mean, she was hot, for a demon who started the apocalypse but-“

 

“ _Dean._ ” For his own sake, Dean shut up. Sam pushed his chair away from the table and stood up.

 

“I’m sorry, man.” Dean said, completely serious. “That was too far.” Sam shook his head, a small sad smile on his face.

 

“It’s alright. I made my peace with that a long time ago. I’m happy for you, dude. Seriously.” He walked over to the other side of the table, slapping Dean on the shoulder. “But FYI, don’t make me move my room further away from yours, okay? This is the bunker now, not a crappy motel room. I don’t wanna hear that shit anymore.” He leaped away before Dean’s hands could grab him, cackling as he walked into the kitchen.

 

Mary was staring at Dean again, he realized. She smiled.

 

“Now, I think you should go talk to your angel,” she suggested with- if Dean wasn’t mistaken- a _wink_. He stood up so fast that he couldn’t see for a moment from the head rush, then without another glance at the offending mother, he left the room to find Cas.

 

To _talk to him_ , he swore.

 

After that, well...he smirked. He’d make it a new goal to get Sammy to move his room as far away from them as possible. The sasquatch was a horrible snorer, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe Sam is a lil shit but then again so is Dean so they're even now I think
> 
> (and Sam I'm rlly sorry I brought up Ruby okay I won't mention it again)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will probably be up tomorrow around the same time! I'd originally planned for this to be one chapter, but I think I might as well just break it up into 2 even though I've already written it. The next chapter is probably my favorite because it has Sam and Mary in it and IMO it's a bit funnier and more lighthearted and I don't usually get the chance to write or read lighthearted things in this fandom so that was definitely nice to do!


End file.
